dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Lobby
The Lobby is the main hub of Dragon Ball FighterZ. It is here where the player selects what they wish to do. The lobby is octagonal in shape, and themed after Earth's World Martial Arts Tournament. On each side of the octagon, there is a path leading to a small area as well as a patch of grass on each corner that contain buildings. Currently, not all of the spaces are being used, the empty ones just containing a yellow parasol. However, with the addition of Z-Unions, it is shown that new buildings can be added. . Facilities Bottom The bottom of the octagon is open, and has a staircase that leads down from it. Walking down this path will prompt the game to ask the player if they wish to change lobbies. Upon joining a lobby, the player will be placed here as well. The two lots of grass on either side of it are empty. Bottom Left Two lots of grass are seen on each corner, but are empty. In between them, a path leading to a model of King Kai's planet can be found. A clerk near the bottom of the stairs can be spoken to to enter Training Mode or to attempt a Combo Challenge. Left One lot of grass to the south is empty. One farther to the north houses the Shop. Between these lots is the path that leads to a small ring of land containing one of Bulma's aircraft. It is the area to enter Story Mode. Upper Left The southern lot of grass contains the Shop, and the other corner is made of stone tiles and contains a building with a T.V. setting on a mat. This is the place to enter Replay Mode. In between these, a small area of water with Kame House on an island in the middle. This is the place to enter Party Battle. Top On the left side is the area to enter Replay Mode. On the right side is a building with a large board in front of it, where rankings can be viewed. In between these two is where one can queue up for a World Match, either a Casual or Ranked game. Upper Right To the north, the place to view rankings can be found. To the south, a small lot of grass with a building that has a small sign on top. This is the place to join Z-Unions and check FighterZ Cup results. In between the two is a path that leads to a model of the Cell Games Arena. This is the place to enter a Local Battle. Right To the north is the Z-Union building. To the south is an empty lot of grass. Between the two is a path to a snowy ring of land where a model of Muscle Tower resides. This is the place to enter Arcade Mode. Bottom Left Both lots of grass are empty. Between them is a path to a small scale model of West City. During a FighterZ Cup event, a golden statue of Hercule will replace the fountain in the center, similar to the ones seen in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. It is the place to enter a FighterZ Cup match. It is also the place to enter Party Battle Events. When a Party Battle Event is active, the lobby music will change, and a crater with a Saiyan Space Pod will replace the fountain in the center. Center There is a stone tiled fighting ring located in the center of the lobby. Here, Arena Match can be entered. Warping Pressing L2 on most controllers will bring up a map. A list with every destination will appear on the left side. A player can select one of those options to be teleported there instantly. Menu The menu can be opened here. On the menu, the following options can be selected: * Back: Exit the menu * Quit to Title: Return to the main title screen * Change Lobby: Leave current lobby and return to the lobby select screen * Player List: View players in the lobby, as well as recent battle history. * Edit Player Profile: Edit things such as your FighterZ username * Customize: Edit teams and view and edit your Player Card. Change your Lobby Character, customize preset messages and Z-Stamps. * Options: Adjust the game settings Lobby Regions Regular lobbies can host up to 64 players at once. Remaining idle for to long will automatically remove a player from the lobby to make room. The lobbies are divided up into these regions: North America * U.S. East Coast 1 * U.S. East Coast 2 * U.S. West Coast 1 * U.S. West Coast 2 * Canada East Coast * Canada West Coast 1 * Canada West Coast 2 South America Europe Australia and Oceania Asia * Japan Lobby Types There are several types of lobbies, which can be used for any purpose, but have names to guide players who want to do something specific together. * Auto-Join Lobbies * Meeting Lobbies * Ring Match Priority Lobbies * Arena Match Priority Lobbies Category:Non-Gameplay Related Category:Game Modes